


Taking The Chance:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Chances: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Support, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve have arrived at the point of their relationship, where they confessed their feelings to each other, & he is terrified of being with Steve, Will he get over his fear?, Is Steve gonna convince him to stay?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny & Steve have arrived at the point of their relationship, where they confessed their feelings to each other, & he is terrified of being with Steve, Will he get over his fear?, Is Steve gonna convince him to stay?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

*Summary: Danny & Steve have arrived at the point of their relationship, where they confessed their feelings to each other, & he is terrified of being with Steve, Will he get over his fear?, Is Steve gonna convince him to stay?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

 

It was a glorious morning at the beach at the McGarrett Residence, where Steve invited the whole team to come over for a BBQ, the host himself, is doing some impressive swim techniques, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't help but laugh, as his daughter, Grace Williams was in awe, She wants to be a swimmer, like her Step Steve, The Blond couldn't think of anyone, he trusts more, than his partner, & new lover.

 

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was manning the grill for awhile, so the shrimp would be perfect, as a side dish to the meat, that the Seal had picked up from the market earlier, He looked at Officer Kono Kalakaua, his cousin, who handed him a beer, & thanked her. "Do you think that Danny would get it together ?, I mean Steve is not gonna wait forever", The Hawaiian Beauty sighed, & said, "I don't know, I think we should let nature takes it's course, Cuz", He agreed, & changed the subject immediately, which was about the benefit competition, that Kono is gonna help Kawika with.

 

 

Danny was staring hard at his lover, who can blame him ?, Hello ?, He is a work of art, & he looks so good, moving around in the water, The Former New Jersey Native could watch him for hours, & the Five-O Commander knew that he watches him, so he deblierately slows his moves down, & walks in a seductive way, that always gets to Danny, which the blond would not admit to it. Danny got teary-eyed, as they declared their love for each other, a month & half ago.

 

 

_< Flashback>_

 

 

_"You are so it for me, Danny, I mean I know that we did not click right off the start, But it grew with time, I mean I can't think of anyone better to watch my back, than you, You make everything so much better for me, My life is richer, & that is because you are in it, You share your life with me, & trust me a little bit, I am grateful for Grace, She is the best of you, What I am trying to say I completely fell in love with you", Steve said hoarsely, as he wiped a tear from his eye, & he held Danny's hands into his own._

 

 

_The Blond was speechless, just for a second, & then said with equal emotion, "I can't believe that you expressed all of that to me, I mean I knew it was hard to speak from your heart, & it makes me love you even more, But, Steve, I need some time, I broke up with Amber, & Rachel stills hurts, I am not sure about this yet, & ready for to give my heart completely in a new relationship....I .....", He was cut off by Steve._

 

 

_"Whatever time you need, Take it, I mean it, I don't want to force you into an uncomfortable situation, You mean too much for me to do that, This isn't a booty call for me, I am completely satisfied with this", He kissed him lightly, "I love you, Daniel WIlliams, I would wait for you forever, I know a great thing, when I see it", Danny lets some tears, that were threatening to fall, trickle down his face._

 

 

 _"This is makes me fall completely in love with you too, You are patient, & kind, sweet, plus the added bonus, You are hot, I_ _appreciate the time, I promise you, I will let you know", They kissed, as the sun was setting._

 

 

_< End Of Flashback>_

 

 

Danny was pulled out of his flashback, & saw that Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was heading his way with two beers, sometimes, she makes him feel insecure, without meaning to, He knows that Steve could have a future with her, but doesn't take it. He sighed, as he walks to meet her halfway.


	2. One:

Danny gave a soft smile, & said, "Thanks, Catherine", as he accepts the cold beer, & took a swig to calm himself down, & gave her full attention to her, She said with a smile, "I am your friend, Danny, Please don't see me as a threat to you, on your way to happiness with Steve", & gives him a minute to think, before she continues, & the discomfort, that he was feeling, suddenly went away with ease, & he gave her his fullest attention.

 

 

"Me & Steve didn't work, cause we are so similar, & felt comfortable around each other, It was the easy way out to take, I am not sorry for those seven years, cause they were the best years of my life", She smiled, as she added, "I got a best friend out of the deal, I am more than happy with that", She turned serious all of a sudden, & said, "Don't chicken out, Tell that sexy man of yours, that you want a future with him", She left him to help Kono make dessert for later, Danny had a lot to think about, & knew that his attractive friend was right.

 

 

Meanwhile, Steve was thinking about Danny, & hated the situation that he was put in, He took a swig of his own beer, & thought to himself, **"I hope that Danny makes the right decision for himself, & us, I have no doubts in my mind about this, I love him, He shouldn't either, if he loves me,"** He stole a glance of his man laughing, & the Navy Seal lets the sound of it, wash over him like a wave.

 

 

Kono looked from her spot, & said teasingly, "You are practically drooling over him, I don't blame you, He is such a little hottie, with a die for ass, I think you should take the bull by the horns, Go inside & rip those boardies off, Fuck & ride him senseless, til he can't scream your name, or remember his", The Five-O Commander shuddered at the thought of his lover in his naked glory, He turned back, & faced Kono, "He wants time, & I will give it to him", The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, & said, "Cheer up, Steve, It will work out". He nodded, & went inside to change for dinner.

 

 

Danny saw that Steve went in to change, The Blond decided right then & there, to make the first move, in order to get over his fear, **"Man the fuck up, Danno !"** , he thought to himself exclaiming, He saw that Steve came back out, & met him on the lanai, He cleared his throat, & blushed when the Seal gave him a dazzling smile, "Steve, Would you like to go out with me on a date with me ?", Steve nodded, & said with a smile, "Of course, Danno" & they confirmed it for next weekend.

 

 

The BBQ went smoothly without any problems, Steve was glad that he was given this chance to prove to Danny, that they can have a relationship, both professional, & personal. Kono, Catherine, & Chin were very happy that their friends worked out some of their problems, & they knew that Steve & Danny belong with & to each other. By the night's end, Danny & Steve were too excited to sleep, Because they were thinking about their dates.

 

 

The Big Date happened, & both men were nervous, They tried to calm their nerves a,bit, It helped some, Danny picked up Steve, & whistled, at the sight of him in a white, & crisp button down shirt, & his ass hugging blue jeans. The Loudmouth Detective said breathlessly, "Wow, You look so amazing", Steve blushed a bit, & it made Danny smile, cause Steve is human, The Handsome Head of Five-O said smiling, "You don't look so bad yourself, Danno", They head off to their destination, Danny being the gentleman, opened the passenger side for his guy, & Steve thanked him. They drove off to their date.


	3. Two:

Steve had to admit that Danny knew some great places to go eat, & relax in, He looked at the man in question, & thought for certain that he was with the hottest man in Hawaii, But He won't say it out loud, cause he knew it would make the man feel uncomfortable, so instead, He cleared his throat, & Danny gave him his full attention.

 

 

"Thank you for inviting me out, Danno, I got to admit, this place is really classy, A Classy Place for a classy man", Steve said, as he gave his famous melting grin, Danny blushed at the compliment, He said, as he gave a,shy smile, "Thank you, Babe, You ain't so bad yourself", He raised his tropical drink, & Steve clinked against his in a toast, They relaxed for once, & enjoyed each other's company.

 

 

Meanwhile, Chin, Kono, & Catherine were having a night out too, Chin said, "What are the odds, that our love ones get the stick out of their asses, & get their acts together ?", Kono said, as she popped an Oreo in her mouth, "Slim to none", The Navy Beauty said with a smirk, "You don't know Steve, He won't quit, til he gets what he wants, That is Danny", Chin & Kono smiled at her, knowing that she is right, They made a toast, Hoping that their friends' date goes great.

 

 

By the time, that their dinner had arrived, Steve & Danny knew everything about each other, & they also learned a few surprises about the other, But it's fun, keeping the other on their toes, so there is always mystery surrounding them. "I promise, I will make those cookies, that you love, Babe", The Blond said with a smile. The Five-O Commander vowed, "I will always stock my fridge with Peppermint Patties", They continued to talk, as they ate.

 

 

Grace came over to spend time with her aunts, & uncle, She looked worried, Catherine said soothingly, as she strokes her hair, "What is the matter, Baby ?", The Little Girl looked at her with concern, etched in her features, "Do you think Danno & Steve will get together ?", Kono said, "We don't know, Honey, I think they are working through issues right now", "But they are taking too long", she said sadly, Chin said this, hoping to make his niece feel better.

 

 

"I know it seems that way, Sweetie, But grownups need time to put their lives in order, I think that your Danno & Steve will make the right decision, We just got to believe in them, & in their love for our ohana, & in themselves", Grace nodded, & then asked, "Can we watch _**"The Little Mermaid"**_ , Guys ?", Catherine & Kono simply nodded, & smiled. Chin said with a smile, "Of course, Sweetheart", & he went to set it up, & they continued their fun night.

 

 

Steve & Danny walked hand in hand on the beach, **"God, Why can't I make up my mind about this ?"** , He thought to himself, as they took in the beautiful scenery, Steve said, **"I know that this is the right thing for us, I'll prove it to Danny"** , as he takes in his profile, & it takes his breath away. The feelings between them, is electric, & it terrifies them both a bit.

 

 

When they got to Steve's house, He leans over & caresses his bulge, while kissing him with so much passion, The need for air became important, & he said, "A little sneak preview of what's to come, If you want us to happen", He kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips, & goosed his goodies, "Good night, Danno", Steve said with a wicked smile, & headed for inside of his house, The Blond was stunned, & speechless for a second, He went home to workout with his punching bag, & then take a cold shower, so he he can get rid of the dirty thoughts, that he has of Steve.


	4. Three:

Steve was feeling great about how things were with Danny, He made his stand, & hopes the blond will see things his way, As he went out for his morning swim, He said to himself, **"Danny will see that we are right for each other, & we should get our happy ending"**, he went out into the ocean, & did his daily routine.

 

Danny was having some erotic dreams about Steve, & he was not ashamed to have them, It was a strip club, & Steve was doing a routine, Danny could sit & watch, The Navy Seal was making his moves more pronounce, & it was going straight to Danny's dick, The Five-O Commander got off the stage, & made his way seductively over to his lover, where they made out, & the loudmouth detective was taking right then & there, **"God, I got to make up my mind, Otherwise, I will be a lonely man on this island"** , he thought to himself, as he got up to start the day, & went to meet up with Kono & Catherine.

 

Chin went to get some breakfast for himself, & Steve, Then made it to his house on time, so they can spend some time together, "Brah, How did it go last night ?", as he watched Steve get out of the water, & dry his body with a towel on his beach chair. "It went great, Took me to this real classy place, We had a great time, & talked,walked on the beach, But, Danny is still in limbo, He can't make up his mind", Steve finished with a sigh, Chin said this to him.

 

"Don't worry, Buddy, He will, & then he will let you know, I just know it", The Handsome Lieutenant told him with confidence, Steve hopes that Chin is right, & Danny will come to him, He thinks of making him dinner, & hopes that would help with decision a bit, "Thanks, Chin, You are a great friend", Chin nodded, & they continued on with their day together.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was a nervous wreck, as he waits for Catherine, & Kono, When they showed up, they noticed that something is off with their friend, & hopes to help him, They ate, as soon as their breakfast arrived on their table, "What's up, Danny ?", Catherine asked, as she bit into a piece of toast, waiting for Danny to answer her.

 

"Guys, I want to tell you the real reason, why I can't make up my mind, I was raped & abused in college, & it took me a long time to have a normal relationship again, He was so good looking, & I thought sweet, But what he wanted, He took, I lived with it for about two years, til I fought back, & reported it". He had to keep his emotions in check, otherwise he will break down like he did many years ago.

 

The Hawaiian Beauty spat out in anger, "What's the fucker's name ?", She was ready to kick some ass, if someone is fucking with her ohana, Danny calmed her, "It was taken care of, I just thought you should know, & I am planning on telling Steve, So mum's the word", The Girls replied in unison, "We promise", & they tried to enjoy the day, even though the secret came out, & the girls hated to keep something from Steve, But if Danny doesn't tell them, then they will for sure.


	5. Four: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve was able to talk to Danny, at work during their lunch break, & he asked, "Will you come over for dinner ?", & the blond knew it was time to tell the Seal everything, so it is all on the table, & there are no secrets between them. Once, That was taken care of, they were able to focus on their work. Steve thought with a smile, **"The day will get better"** , & heads back to the office, so he could finish his reports.

 

Catherine & Kono went to Steve's, so they can decorate for the couple's evening, & the Naval Beauty said, "Do you think Danny would tell Steve everything ?", & the Hawaiian Native shrugged, & sighed, "I don't know", & focused her attention on her friend, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, & said, "I hope so". They continued their work in silence. While, Danny tells Chin, he feels a little bit better about telling Steve.

 

Steve was putting the finishing touches on his dinner for Danny, He was excited about asking one of the important questions of his life, **"I hope Danno will say "yes" to this"** , as he gets everything on table, Chin came by with a little package for Steve, The Navy Seal inspected it, & was pleased with the result, He thanked his friend profusely, & gets everything ready, & himself too.

 

Danny took a relaxing shower, & lets the day's problems wash away from his body, He thought about seeing Steve, & hopes that his lover understood about why he was hesitant about their relationship, **"I am not gonna be scared & go for it for now on"**, he thought to himself, as he was getting ready for their date, When he got there, Steve looks so good in jeans, & a white dress shirt. They shared a kiss, & Steve leads him straight to the dining room.

 

Meanwhile Kono, Catherine, & Chin were hanging out at the "Hilton Village", & they were worried about their friends, "Do you think Steve will treat him any differently ?", Kono asked worried, as the Hawaiian Beauty was biting on a fingernail, Catherine shook her head, & said with a small smile, "Nah, I think our Super Seal would want to kick some ass", Chin said agreeing, "Catherine's right, Steve will be more protective of Danny now more than ever before", Kono said with a smirk, "I pity the asshole, who has to face Steve's wrath", They let out a bark of laughter, which eased the tension, & they went on with their night of fun.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny were making small talk, & then Danny sighed, "Steve, I have something to tell you", he said, & went into his rape & abuse, The Five-O Commander was pissed, but remained calm, as he listened to his lover, "Now, You understand, why I was hestitant on starting a new relationship ?", Steve nodded, & comforted his lover, as he lets out a few tears. He gave the blond his present, "Danny, I want you to have this, I have one myself, this is a promise ring, stating that I would remain faithful to you forever", Danny took the ring, & slipped it on without hesitation, & said this to him.

 

"I would be honored to wear this, cause this is a normal & healthy relationship, We are gonna get our happy ending someday", Steve said huskily, "Damn right, We are", Then they proceeded to make out slowly, & shed clothes off of each other, til they reached Steve's bedroom, Steve took his golden adonis, & gently made love to him, Making sure that he experiences the joys of sex, instead of sorrow, & pain.

 

Steve grasped his cock & balls, which made Danny moan out in pleasure, when Steve was doing his skill, The Former New Jersey Native had to put a fist in his mouth, to keep from screaming, The FIve-O Commander said, "No, I want to hear you, & the beautiful sounds that you make", as he twisted on the upstroke, Danny came hard, & Steve collected every drop into his mouth & tongue. The Loudmouth Detective got his payback.

 

When they were done, & spent, Danny said with a smile, "If nights like this ends like this, I am looking forward to our future together", Steve chuckled, & said, "Me too, Baby", Danny looked at his lover fondly, "I love you, Super Seal, Now & Forever", The Brunette Handsome Man replied back with a goofy grin, "I love you too, Danno, Now & Forever", They had round two, & then cleaned up. They showered, dried off, & did not bother with pajamas, The Happy Couple changed the sheets, & got into bed, snuggled close together, & fell asleep on that warm night.

 

The Next Morning, Steve & Danny told their love ones, which they whooped & cheered, Catherine said, "I will help you plan the wedding", Kono said, "I will make sure everything is organized for it", Chin said, "Count me on anything", & Grace just simply stated excitingly, "I am getting a Step Steve !", & they went out to celebrate the happy moment together, as a family.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
